


[Podfic] Correspondence

by sisi_rambles



Category: Chess Pieces (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23977528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: King Ivor sends a dove with a smirking message:Your eastern castle will be naught but rubble by nightfall.
Relationships: King/Queen (Chess)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	[Podfic] Correspondence

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Correspondence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2623571) by [smilebackwards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilebackwards/pseuds/smilebackwards). 



> Coverart by tipsy_kitty

  


**Length:** 00:06:35

 **Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream:** [mp3](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Chess/Correspondence.mp3) (4.8 MB) | [m4b](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Chess/Correspondence.m4b) (3.1 MB)

  



End file.
